The Gain In Seigaku
by Okii Neko
Summary: Inui has concocted a new Penal Tea. What kind of effects will the unlucky victim go through? This is a Weight Gain fanfic.


Warning: This is a WG/FA fanfic! Which means someone on the Seigaku team will be expanding their horizons... bodily-wise... in other words they'll be doing so weight gain. If you are a fan of weight gain stuff or are perhaps curious about it feel free to read on. If you are uncomfortable about it please keep any rude comments you may have to yourself or email them to somebody who cares. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly don't own Prince of Tennis... but if I did.. oh, the damage I could do. *evil cackle* Just playin' =P  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"50 seconds." Inui stated in his usual monotone voice. "You must complete the lap within 50 seconds or your punishment will be my new special blend dubbed Inui's Super Platonic Zesty Growth Voracity Overload Remedy Penal Tea.. Version 2."  
  
A rather frightening grin crept from either side of Inui's face as he announced to the team, his improved Penal Tea. The concoction bubbled and fizzed in the large pitcher in a manner that would churn anyone's stomach. It was, surprisingly, transparent with no color, which was unlike all the other nauseating hues they had encountered in the past. But it still installed the same fear to the Seigaku Tennis Club members as every other batch of Inui's juice did.  
  
"Unyaa~~! Oishi~ There's no way I'm drinking THAT if I can't make the time!!" the acrobatic player whined as he hid behind his doubles partner, clutching the sleeve of his Regular jersey.  
  
"Don't worry, Eiji. I'm sure you'll be able to complete it with time to spare." Oishi reassured the redhead.  
  
"I wonder how much more nauseating Inui's juice has gotten since the last time we had to run timed laps." Momoshiro questioned out loud.  
  
"Ssss.." the viper hissed in response.  
  
"I, personally, am excited to sample it. I enjoyed his recent works." the entire team faulted at Fuji's usual comment about Inui's juice.  
  
"Regulars! Get ready at the starting line!" Tezuka ordered. Today it was just the Regulars running laps.  
  
The Seigaku team quickly filed just behind the designated line and waited for the whistle to begin the run. Eiji shot a glance over in Ryoma's direction and the freshman looked towards him.  
  
"Ehehe.. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, Ochibi!" Kikumaru teasingly shouted while flashing a toothy grin.  
  
Ryoma did nothing in his defense. The whistle blew and the group of teens shot off like a rocket. Kikumaru sprinted ahead of the other members.  
  
"BURNING PASSION!" Eiji looked over his shoulder just in time to see Kawamura speed by, followed not far behind by Ryoma.  
  
"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said arrogantly as he raced after Kawamura.  
  
A pout formed on Eiji's face as he pushed himself to move his legs at a faster rate. The rest of the team kept a steady pace only footsteps behind him.  
  
'That Ochibi.. getting a racket to fire up Kawamura and using that to his own advantage..' Eiji thought. He silently sighed to himself.  
  
As the number of laps climbed, the energy to the regulars declined but proceeded with what they had of their full force. As the last lap approached, Kikumaru and Ryoma were neck 'n neck for coming in first. The energetic senior was beaming with energy and ready to go one last burst to beat Echizen to the finish. The final turn was coming fast and Eiji pushed to make it around it.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the usually nimble boy lost his footing as he came around the corner and went falling to the ground, rolling out of the way just enough to not be trampled. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the fallen player as his teammates raced past him. Time was running thin and with his victory over Ryoma out of reach, his goal was to make it before the time limit. Kikumaru lifted himself off the ground and broke into a running sprint. The other regulars were waiting when he came across the finish line breathing heavily.  
  
"I made it, right?" the exhausted youth asked in hope that he made it in time, for the sake of his health.  
  
Everyone turned to Inui waiting for an answer. The spiky-haired boy looked at the stopwatch and there was a short silence that seemed to last for an eternity, especially for poor Kikumaru.  
  
"51 seconds."  
  
Kikumaru could have dropped dead right then and there. He felt tears start to well up in his deep blue eyes. It wasn't that he had fallen down and coming in late that upset him. It's that he was only ONE measly second between safe haven and the dreaded Penal Tea.  
  
"Oishiii~~!!" Kikumaru sobbed. "Nah, please tell Inui to let me off. It's not my fault my footing was lost around the last turn! Plus it's only one second from the time limit!"  
  
Just as Oishi was about to speak to Inui. A poured glass of the bubbling beverage was presented to the weeping teen.  
  
"Sorry, Kikumaru, but rules are rules." Inui asserted, his voice unflinching.  
  
Kikumaru accepted his sentence and hesitantly took the glass into his possession. His sharp eyes became enthralled in the clear frothing liquid in his hands. It's as if it almost hypnotized him, but Oishi's resting hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Eiji gave Oishi one last look for sympathy as he closed his eyes. In one swift movement, the energetic boy began to gulp down the new and improved version of Penal Tea.  
  
"Ii data." Inui said as he scribbled something into his notebook.  
  
To be continued.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
How am I doing so far? This is my first PoT fanfic so I hope everyone is in character! Chap 2! What effect will this brand of Penal Tea have on our poor unlucky Eiji? Good? Bad? Or Nothing at all? Please R/R ^^ 


End file.
